legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P1/Transcript
(Amanda is seen preparing to fight the robots) Bwynraya: Alright Amanda, listen up! Those drones are designed to fight against Gifted attackers! They won't be easy combatants! Amanda; Didn't expect them to be! (Amanda charges up energy in her fists) Amanda: Let's do this! Bwynraya: Go for it! Amanda: Right! (The robots charge toward Amanda who throws a punch) Amanda: Eat this! (One of the robots dodge) Amanda: !! AH!! (The robot grabs her wrist) Amanda: Oh crap. (The robot then rams its fist into Amanda's face, knocking her down as she grabs her nose) Amanda: GAAH!!! Daniel: *Looks away* Oooooh! (Amanda looks at her hand as blood gushes from her nose) Amanda: Crap that hurt...! (Amanda stands back up as she wipes her nose) Amanda: But I'm not giving up! Adam: She needs help. Daniel: We gotta get in there! (Daniel, Adam and Oliver try to enter the course) Bwynraya; And what are you three doing? Oliver: Let us in there! Daniel: She needs help! Bwynraya: You'll wait your turn! Adam: She's gonna get killed! Bwynraya: Don't be stupid! These robots aren't programmed to kill! Daniel: But she's gonna get injured badly! Adam: Yeah! Bwynraya: Sounds like you don't think she can handle this. Oliver: Hey don't twist our words! We- Bwynraya: Why don't you trust your teammate a little more before jumping in a situation? Oliver:...... Daniel:...... (The three then back away from the entrance) Daniel: She's right. Adam: We need to let her handle this. Bwynraya: *Nods* Good. (Amanda is seen continuing to fight the robots) Amanda: *Blocks an attack* Nn, damn these things are strong! (Amanda kicks a robot back) Amanda: But they can't be invincible! *Charges energy in her foot* EAT THIS!!! (Amanda goes to kick, causing one of the robots to grab her foot mid kick) Amanda: !! (The robot prepares to slam her into the ground) Amanda: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Amanda thrusts her arms forward to keep herself from hitting the ground, then kicks the robot with her other foot) Amanda: Gotcha! (The robot's head is caved in, causing it to fall down destroyed) Bwynraya: Wow! Adam: ALL RIGHT!!! Daniel: GO AMANDA!!! Amanda: Woo! I got one! (The other robot looks down at the destroyed robot before it runs towards Amanda) Oliver: ! Daniel: Amanda look out! (Amanda sees the robot charging) Amanda: I got it! (Amanda charges energy into her fist) Amanda: RAAAH!!! (Amanda rams her fist through the robot's chest, knocking its power core out of its body) Robot:........ Amanda: *Smirk* (Amanda pulls her fist out of the robot's chest as it falls down) Amanda: Man, that was satisfying. Daniel: WOO HOO!!! Adam: Nice work Amanda! Amanda: Thanks! So uhhhh....Can I get out now? Bwynraya: No. MOVE IT! Amanda: AHH! *Starts running though the course* Daniel: Huh, I thought for sure that would be enough to impress her. Adam: Me too. Bwynraya: It's gonna take more than just a few smashed up robots to impress me. Adam:.... Daniel:..... (amanda is seen running through the course, seeing the final trap ahead) Amanda: Okay, just a few more Amanda. Then you'll be home-.....Oh come on. (The final trap is shown as platforms with swinging logs in between each jump) Amanda:..... Bwynraya: Alright Nierens, final trap! Just jump to each platform and reach the end and you'll be home free! Amanda: She's really putting me through the wringer here... (Amanda gets ready to run and jump) Amanda: Just gotta wait for the right moment and..... (Amanda sees an opening) Amanda: NOW!! (Amanda jumps) Daniel: !! Adam: !! Oliver: !! Jamie: !! Adriana: !! (Just as a log passes by behind her, Amanda lands on the platform) Amanda: !! I made it!! Daniel: YES!! Jamie: Yay Amanda! Amanda: Thanks Jamie! Now...… (Amanda makes another jump. And then another) Amanda: All right! one more! This is for all the bag of monkeys! (Amanda jumps as the last log flies by) Amanda: *THinking* YES!! Made it! Now I- (Suddenly, a second log swings by and hits Amanda in the side) Amanda: !! GNN!! Daniel: NO!! Adam: AMANDA!!! Amanda: Crap....!! (Amanda, in immense pain, then grabs onto the log as it swings back) Bwynraya: ?? (As the log passes the platform, Amanda jumps and lands on the final platform, passing the course) Amanda: *Panting* Yes... Adam: SHE DID IT!!! Alex: Holy crap! Erin: *Clapping* All right Amanda! Rayenll: WHOOP WHOOP!! Bwynraya: Hmm, impressive. Amanda: Ah man.....That was harder than I thought... (Amanda walks over to the others) Amanda: So Bwyn, how was that? Bwynraya: You did very well with that Amanda. Your endurance, fighting skills, and quick thinking were nothing short of excellent. Amanda: Thanks! Bwynraya: Guess you really are my star student here. Amanda: *Jumps up and raises fist in the air* YES!! Bwynraya: *Smirk* Daniel: Well, nice work Amanda! Amanda: Thanks Danny! Adam: Sooo, now what? Bwynraya: It's time for you three to go next. Daniel:..... Oliver: Awwww.... Bwynraya: Now get going! Adam: Y-Yes ma'am! (The three run to the course's entrance. The scene then cuts to hours later back at the mansion as the heroes are seen tired and dirty) Jack: *Panting*..... Jessica: I wanna die.... Emily: What is life...? Kyle: Wateeeeer… (Amanda is seen stepping out of the bathroom after getting showered and dressed) Amanda: Oh MAN!! I've never felt so refreshed! (Amanda pushes her hair out of her face) Amanda: Your shower is amazing! Erin: Let me in there! Alex; NO I GET THE NEXT SHOWER!!! Jessica: ME ME ME!! (Gunshot) Defenders: !!! Bwynraya: Everyone relax, you'll all get a turn. Alex: *Groans* Emily: I'm covered in dried up mud! Oliver: I knew I shouldn't have worn my new shirt... Mitchell: *Giggle* (Amanda sits down next to Mitchell and Jamie) Jamie: Wow Amanda! You were so cool back there! Amanda: Thanks Jamie. Mitchell: Yeah I never saw stuff like that before! Jamie: You were like BOOM, POW, WHAM!! Mitchell: The way you took those robots out was amazing too! Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts